Genshin
Genshin (邪 忍 王 玄 心 Janinou Genshin; Evil Ninja Ruler Genshin) was Master Ninja and Overlord of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. He was Ryu Hayabusa's main rival in Ninja Gaiden II and its derivatives, where they fought several times. Appearance Genshin is a tall middle age man with medium build. He has an eyepatch covering his injured right eye. His outfit is a mix of traditional gi and armor, consisting of heavy tabi boots, ninja pants, fully armored upper body, armored gauntlets, ninja claw on the right arm, and a multi eyed shinobi helmet. Personality As Overlord of the Black Spider Clan, Genshin was the most powerful and ruthless Ninja that the clan has ever produced. Genshin's cold and calculating composure, as well as his lust for power is matched only by his hatred of the Dragon Lineage. Despite the many atrocities he and his clan commit, Genshin was revealed to be an honorable shinobi, as everything he did, from joining the Fiends to becoming a demon himself in hopes of ending the Dragon Bloodline, he did solely for his clan's future; a sentiment his rival Ryu Hayabusa easily related to him with. History Past Genshin was born a member of the Black Spider Ninja Clan and later was the older brother to Gamov. At some point in the aftermath of the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, he gained a hatred of the Dragon Lineage after learning Murai, a former member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and connected to the Dragon Lineage through his his sister's marriage with Jô Hayabusa, killed his younger brother.Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Izo's Notebook At some point, he would befriend Inukoma, who was the closest thing he had to an apprentice in the clan and also a figure of admiration for the former.Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Inukoma's Noteboook Leadership of the Black Spider After becoming leader of the Black Spider Clan, he is approached by Elizébet with promises of power that will allow the clan to finally possess superiority over the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Despite his hesitation and some of his own clan member's protest, he agreed into an alliance with the Greater Fiend. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' Genshin, Master Ninja of the Black Spider Clan has grown weary of his clan playing second fiddle to the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, his hatred for the Dragon Lineage now reaching its peak. One day, he meets the mysteriously beautiful yet demonic Elizebet; Queen of the Greater Fiends, who promises to help him bring his clan to greatness in return for his services. Genshin hesitantly accepted, seeing this as an opportunity to destroy the Dragon Ninja once and for all. He sends his student and Black Spider Middle Ninja, Shadow Ninja Rasetsu of the Dark Sect to Tokyo to distract Ryu Hayabusa, while he and an army of Black Spider Ninja attack the Castle of the Dragon. He duels Ryu's father Joe Hayabusa in the castle keep, and steals the Demon Statue, the artefact that the Hayabusa clan has guarded for millennia. Ryu bursts through the door to see his father fall through the floor. As Genshin gives Elizebet the Demon Statue, he duels Ryu and nearly kills him when Joe interferes. He fights Joe and leaves him in critical condition. Meanwhile, on the way to deliver the Statue to the Infernal High Priest in his sky fortress, the Daedalus, Genshin encounters Ryu and fights him again. In South America he tells Ryu that the Archfiend shall resurrect himself in Japan, under the sacred peak of Mt. Fuji, and that there is where Ryu will die. He fights Ryu at the top of the erupting summit and is killed. Elizebet appears and transforms the Ninja Overlord into a Greater Fiend. With this newly obtained, incredible power, Genshin follows Ryu into the depths of the Netherworld and challenges him again. Despite the demonic power that Elizebet had given him, Genshin is defeated by the Dragon Ninja, his cursed body slain by the awakened Dragon Sword. With his dying breath, he tells Ryu that he had no regrets for what he's done, just as Ryu fought to uphold the Dragon Ninja legacy of justice, Genshin fought for the future of his clan. Acknowledging Ryu as a true Ninja, he gives him the Blade of the Archfiend and dies, his soul redeemed. Elizebet chastises the dead Ninja for losing for the sake of his clan's honor. Enraged by this disrespect towards the Ninja Overlord, Ryu kills her with the Dragon Sword and the Blade of the Archfiend. The Blade of the Archfiend now serves as a gravestone to Genshin in the Black Spider Ninja Graveyard at the summit of Mt. Fuji. ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' Genshin makes a small appearance in Ninja Gaiden 3. After Canna transforms into the Goddess, the spirit of Black Spider Ninja leader appears before Ryu, giving the Dragon Ninja the soul of the Archfiend in order to awaken the Blade of the Archfiend to use to battle the Goddess. Powers & Abilities General Genshin is hailed as one of the two people (other being Ryu Hayabusa) to have gained the title of Super Ninja, a title meant only for exceptional ninja whom managed to attain powerful Ninpo and a mastery in archery, martial arts, and swordplay.Ninja Gaiden 3 Unmasked Art Book Wielder of the Blade of the Archfiend, Genshin is also recognized among the clan as the most ruthless and powerful of the Black Spider Ninja Clan.Ninja Gaiden 2 - True Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend description *'Master Swordman': Genshin is a powerful master swordsman, wielding the legendary Blade of the Archfiend with utmost mastery in a reverse grip. He could against Jô Hayabusa who was weakened from a battle with a previous foe and subsequently overpowered him. He could fight equivalently against fellow Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa in a sword fight twice, and was only defeated when the latter used the True Dragon Sword.Ninja Gaiden 2/''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' *'Martial Arts': Genshin possess sufficient hand-to-hand combat skills to use his claw in conjunction with his swordsmanship in combat and is considered a master in this skill. *'Archery': Although not having been seen sporting a bow and arrow, his title as a Super Ninja implies he is a master archer in his own right. *'Agility': Genshin's speed and agility is top notch, being on par with Ryu. *'Strength': Genshin's strength is seemingly superhuman enough to clash equally with Ryu Hayabusa and overpower a weakened Jô Hayabusa. *'Acrobatics': Genshin is capable of performing complex, acrobatic movements in combination with his swordplay and backflips to dodge attacks. *'Ki Manipulation': Genshin possess a mastery in using Ninpo, able to cast the Art of the Piercing Void. ;Fiend Genshin *'Pyrokinesis': After becoming a Fiend, Genshin can control fire. He can use it with his sword to prevent a complete block (the target taking damage despite blocking his attack) and have, short lasting damage.Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge :*'Fire Arrows': Fiend Genshin can shoot several burning arrows. :*'Ground Pound': Fiend Genshin can strike the ground, causing a circular area around him to erupt with fire. *'Teleportation': In his Fiend form, Genshin can teleport short distances towards an opponent. Techniques *'Essence Technique'/'''Ultimate Technique': Genshin is mentioned to have master such an attack, making him capable of performing up to two quick dashes and perform devastating combos. *'Flying Swallow': A attack in which Genshin jumps forward into the air and propels himself at his opponent in a lightning fast slash. *'Underworld Drop': A technique in which Genshin launches his enemy in mid-air, stabbing them, and then performs a vertical spinning similar to the technique Blade of Niritti. After slamming the enemy down onto the floor, they jump away while removing his blade. *'Dash Attack': Genshin is capable of a dash attack similar to Ryu's Reverse Wind/Furious Wind technique; he moves fast enough to leave a trail of afterimages. Ninpo *'Art of the Piercing Void': Genshin is capable of casting this ninpo, forming the energy using gravitational waves propagated from his conscious spirit, resulting in a rotating black hole trapped inside a semi permeable spiritual force field that keeps it stable. Equipment *'Blade of the Archfiend': A evil katana containing the magic of the Archfiend that rivals the likes of the Dragon Sword. The blade is given to only the most powerful and ruthless member of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. *'Shuriken':Genshin's arsenal includes shurikens located on this thighs in which can be thrown. *'Falcon's Talon Claw': Genshin bears a Falcon's Talon Claw on one of the hands, using it in combination with his Blade of the Archfiend and Hand-to-Hand skills. Quotes * "How the vaunted Dragon Ninja Bloodline has withered Jô Hayabusa." - Genshin taunting Jô. * "Evil? The ninja way knows neither good nor evil." - Genshin's response to Jô Hayabusa. * "Young blood, how many times must you stand in our way?" - Genshin to Ryu, aboard the Flying Fortress Daedalus. * "I have staked my name. I have fought with all of my being, all to forge a future for the Black Spider Clan. I have no regrets. Just as you have fought for a cause greater than yourself, so too, have I." - Fiend Genshin after his defeat. Trivia *Genshin is a popular figure in the Black Spider Ninja Clan, the majority of the entries on the subject of Genshin expressing respect and happiness in his ascension as head of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. In one entry, he is referred to as a "badass" and multiple figures in the clan aspire to be as skilled as him. *Izo's entry in his notebook on April 19 revealed that he learned that Genshin's source of animosity for the Dragon Ninja and his family is because Gamov was killed by Murai, a former member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan whom has ties to the Dragon Lineage family. *Genshin's name in kanji means "Mysterious Heart". * In the Japanese dubs, Genshin is almost never referred to by name, but rather as "Janinou" which translates to "King of Evil Ninja", "Evil Ninja" most likely a reference to the Black Spider Clan. References Gallery NG2_Render_Boss_Genshin_2.jpg|NG2: Genshin render NG2_Art_Boss_Genshin_1a.jpg|NG2: Genshin artwork NG2_Art_Boss_Genshin_1b.jpg|NG2: Genshin artwork with storyboard NG2_Art_Boss_Genshin_1z_Design.jpg|NG2: Genshin artwork with concept sketches NG2_Art_Boss_Genshin_Fiend.jpg|NG2: Genshin in fiend form artwork genshin render.png|Genshin as he appears in Ninja Gaiden 3 Category:Japanese characters Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Boss Battles Category:Deceased Category:Warlords